


Level Three

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: It's all fun and games until somebody falls in love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Gamer!Kara, References to violent games, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Just when Kara thinks she's used to her new life, things change again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well it's been a while between parts! That's the whole reason I have this set up as a series rather than a whole multi-chapter story. I know a few of you are still interested in this one, so I figured, why not finish this up while the voting period for the next MC story is winding down? :)
> 
> I went a little deeper into game territory this time, so here's hoping I don't confuse you too much. I've managed to avoid going into all the Twitch emotes, so I think that counts for something. Kappa

* * *

“Come on Kara, you promised.”

“What? That wasn’t really a _promise_.”

“It's implied in our original deal.”

Kara frowns down at the dress that she personally feels a _little_ too exposed in. “Okay, but what does making me buy a dress like this have to do with me being social?”

“Kara,” Alex says with a put upon sigh, “would you just come out already?”

“I don't need to come out since you apparently already know I'm bi,” Kara mutters under her breath.

“What was that?”

Kara brushes a hand over her face and sighs. “Nothing. I'm coming out,” she declares in a slightly raised voice. Alex had listened to her concerns, after all, and had taken an effort to change her schedule around from the crazy hours she’d been keeping.

The door squeaks as Kara exits the changing stall, and she stares at her feet nervously. Her sneakers are incongruous with the bright blue halter top dress, and she knows she must look ridiculous.

“You look incredible, Kara,” Alex says softly.

The tone of her voice makes Kara look up in surprise, but Alex seems the same as always.

“Um, thanks.” Kara runs a hand down the side of the dress subconsciously. “So, can we put this back now?”

Alex is pulled from her analytical perusal of the dress, her brow wrinkled with confusion as she looks up at Kara. “You don't want it?”

“No. Where would I even wear it?” Kara frowns. Alex _knows_ her, so she doesn't understand why Alex had even picked out a cocktail dress like this in the first place.

At first Kara had thought Alex was interested in the dress - her brain had nearly shorted at the thought of seeing Alex in the clingy fabric - but that had not been the case.

A woman pushes past them to enter a changing room further down the hall. Alex glances both ways before stepping closer to Kara. Her hands settle on Kara’s hips and apply gentle pressure.

Kara’s heart thumps as she’s gently turned to face the hallway mirror.

“Look how beautiful you are.” Alex pauses and their eyes meet in the mirror. “It never hurts to have something like this hanging in your closet. You could meet the person of your dreams at any moment, and then you’ll be happy to have something nice to wear on a fancy date.”

The hazel of Alex’s eyes keep Kara spellbound even after Alex goes back to examining the dress. _I’ve already met the person of my dreams_ , she wants to say. She doesn’t.

Her shoulders slump. Things had been easier when they were just best friends, but now with the added title of foster sister that Alex has embraced, Kara knows her feelings have become impossible.

Alex leans forward to rest her chin on Kara’s shoulder and Kara can’t breathe. “Look, I’ll pay for it. Don’t argue with me, I need you to have this dress. It’s perfect for you.”

Kara can’t think with Alex so close, the soft breaths tickling at her cheek and neck. “Okay.”

Her stomach twists when Alex gives her a slow grin and then brushes a kiss to her cheek. “Great.”

 _Great_ , Kara’s mind echoes in a daze. She steps back into her changing stall hurriedly, ready to get back into her comfortable clothes. It’s not that she hates dresses and skirts, she just...can’t handle them today. Not with Alex’s lingering scrutiny. Alex has always been very tactile with her, and that hadn’t suddenly changed for their clothes shopping trip.

“Don’t forget we’ve got plans after this,” Kara says once she’s dressed again and outside the stall.

Alex angles her head and smiles. “As if I could. I’ve missed really hanging out that wasn’t us just on our computers, and I’m glad you could make time to come with me today.”

Kara has to bite her lip. It’s almost painful how beautiful Alex is just like this, relaxed and happy in jeans and fitted shirt. Alex has been stressed trying to get some work done on her thesis the last week (while trying to artfully ignore calls from her mother), and hadn’t tried to make Kara get out at all. Instead, they’d squeezed in a quick lunch on Wednesday. Alex has turned to Kara’s favorite FPS for a way to blow off steam, and Kara has been happy to play short, private bouts with her.

“You sure it’s okay to stream with me today?” Kara asks because she doesn’t want Alex stressing herself out even more. As much as she loves sharing her stream with Alex squished in next to her, Alex’s well-being takes priority over letting strangers watch them play a few games.

“Definitely,” comes the immediate reply. “I’m looking forward to having some fun with you tonight.”

The tall auburn haired woman behind the counter, who Kara would definitely say pings on her bifi, smirks at Alex’s words.

Kara clears her throat and tries to ignore the heat in her cheeks as an oblivious Alex pays for the dress.

Alex turns and holds the bag out by a hooked index finger, looking so pleased with herself that Kara smiles.

“So, food court?” Alex asks as Kara accepts the bag.

“Sure, yeah,” Kara says. The heat that’s started to dissipate from her cheeks returns anew when Alex immediately responds by taking her hand and tugging her toward the exit.

She focuses very hard on the back of Alex’s head to avoid looking at the store employee. It had always surprised Kara how Alex never shied from taking her hand--since Alex always eschewed public displays of affection with the people she’d actually _dated_. Kara had to admit that there were some benefits to having a platonic relationship with Alex.

Alex squeezes her hand, and Kara blinks to focus.

“Soft pretzels first?” Alex turns to look at Kara, but doesn’t let go of her hand.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Kara sighs happily. Moments like this make her glad that she’d made the original deal with Alex to be more social.

She smiles down at Alex as they step into line for the pretzel shop.

*****

Kara smiles at her cam as she begins streaming, lifting her hand to wave at her viewers. The mall had been fun, even with clothes shopping, but she’s definitely ready to game. “Hey guys! I’m glad to see you all got the alerts that the stream was going to be a little later today. How’s everyone doing?”

 _[1:31]_ **kawaii917** : much better now that you’re here Kara-sempai. \ (ˆ◡ˆ) /  
_[1:31]_ **supatroopa** : is your girlfriend gonna play today?  
_[1:31]_ **jim_bob_jones** : good. ur gf here?  
_[1:31]_ **(admin)allidoiswinn** : the game was boring without you this morning  
_[1:32]_ **SynergyGaming101** : am i late? did i miss anything good?  
_[1:32]_ **(admin)allidoiswinn** : is there any point to me reminding everyone they’re foster sisters?  
_[1:32]_ **C4ndy1776** : Nope.

The instant reply that Winn is right, bitter as the truth may be, is delayed when Alex steps out of her room wearing a thin tank top and shorts that Kara can only describe as _tiny_.

“Ugh, it’s way too warm today. The AC doesn’t circulate well enough in here. Maybe we should get a fan,” Alex says as she makes her way over to her desk and takes a seat.

“Definitely hot,” Kara distractedly agrees. She shakes her head a little as Alex sits. “I mean, yeah. It makes me wish we had a basement apartment or something.”

“Are you logged in yet?” Alex asks as as she boots up her laptop.

Kara has to willfully turn her attention to her monitor - and not the expanse of Alex’s bare legs as Alex crosses a foot under her thigh, bringing a knee dangerously close to touching Kara’s.

“Not to the game, no. I _am_ streaming already, just so you know.” Kara applauds herself for managing to look and sound like an adult.

Alex straightens in her seat. “Oh. Can they see me?”

“Nah,” Kara assures her, “just kind of a little of your knee and that’s about it.”

“Good.” Alex’s posture eases again, and she hums to herself as she types her password out.

 _[1:35]_ **jim_bob_jones** : woo, her gf IS here  
_[1:35]_ **kawaii917** : Girlfriend-san!  
_[1:35]_ **(admin)allidoiswinn** : roommate  
_[1:35]_ **SynergyGaming101** : what game are you guys playing today?  
_[1:36]_ **jim_bob_jones** : @allidoiswin keep telling yourself that buddy  
_[1:36]_ **supatroopa** : i still maintain your girlfriend should get a cam

There’s a sharp pain on Kara’s thigh, and then she’s frowning over at Alex.

“Hello? Hi, yeah, I’m pretty sure they don’t want to stare at your impression of an owl all day. Let’s play already!” Alex’s voice is light to keep a bite out of the words.

Kara sighs and nods. “You’re right. I’m going to log in.” She turns back to the cam with raised brows. “You hear that guys? More of my favorite FPS today! Alex is excited to try out the new mercs in rotation.” 

Alex grins, almost bouncing in her seat. “There’s a lady mercenary with a _grenade launcher_.”

“A canonically _gay_ lady mercenary--you could call her a _Gaynadier_.” Kara snorts at her own joke, unsurprised to hear utter silence to her left.

“ _Really_ , Kara? You really said that.” Alex shakes her head and leans over in front of Kara so her face can be seen by the cam. “She _really_ said that.”

Kara swallows; the warm, bare skin of Alex’s arm is pressing into her own. She tries to look away to distract herself, only to find that Alex’s tank top has ridden up. Kara’s hand twitches with the effort it takes not to reach out and run her fingertips softly over the inviting dip of Alex’s lower back.

Alex twists so she’s looking directly at Kara. Kara jerks her eyes back up in surprise.

“You’re such a dork,” Alex says. There’s a small smile on her face that makes Kara think of when they’d crawl out of their window to share secrets under the stars. She can remember the texture of the roof shingles under her hands. The roughness is ingrained in her memory with how many times she’d forced herself not to reach out to Alex, instead always pushing her palms with an almost punishing force against the roof.

The memory is unwelcome with Alex so close--and unseen, unknown viewers watching from her cam. She makes a face at Alex, poking her tongue out and earning soft chuckles. Alex leans back (and out of Kara’s personal space).

Kara can breathe easier once Alex is sitting normally in her own chair. “Let’s just play.”

*****

Kara takes a shuddering breath as she looks around at the destruction and chaos. She’s the only one that made it.

Out of the corner of her she catches sight of a lone prone figure. Kara races her way over.

“Alex!” she cries out as she kneels down.

“Kara, no. Find cover, it’s not safe.” There’s no mistaking the worry in Alex’s voice despite her incapacitated state.

Kara’s mouth becomes a determined line. “I’m not leaving you.”

A garbled sound of frustration comes from Alex’s throat as Kara starts helping her up despite her protests. Footsteps thump against the ground, heavy and ominous.

A high pitched sound starts, one Kara is incredibly familiar with. She turns just in time to see the energy pulsing.

“Oh, woo, okay yeah! Thanks for that revive, man!” Alex calls out over her mic.

The medic - a Phoenix - jumps up and down twice in response. He rushes off with his defibrillators still out, and Kara frowns.

“I was helping you up.”

Alex grunts, her face moving subconsciously closer to her screen. “They’re respawning. I’m gonna try and flank.”

Kara stares at her screen, not moving as she glowers over at the Phoenix who’s running around the busy tunnels. It’s natural that her position standing still and without good cover is spotted, and she growls when a wild spray of enemy gunfire leaves her incapacitated.

She sees the Phoenix getting closer, and she presses the button for her martyrdom out of spite. The nade glows briefly in her character’s chest before she explodes, and Kara grins as the Phoenix stares down at the debris of her corpse in befuddlement.

“Crap, I’m low on ammo,” Alex mutters as her mercenary lays down another mine at the corner of a doorway and rushes out of its blast radius.

Kara mashes the button to pick Stoker, intent on placing an ammo station right next to Alex. By the time she makes it to the front to shore up defenses around the bomb Alex has just planted, the ammo warning sign over Alex’s character is gone.

The Skyhammer standing next to Phoenix throws out more ammo packs. Kara glares fiercely at them both, absently tossing her molotov to the bomb where an enemy Fletcher is trying to defuse. He goes down with a startled scream and then stops moving.

“Nice,” Alex says as she pops out of hiding to shotgun an enemy medic in the face.

Kara preens under the attention, glad she was able to finally do something to help Al--er, her team.

An explosion sounds, and Alex grins. “I love my mines.” Proxy had proven to suit her playstyle perfectly, though she’d had a fun turn as Nader.

As the time ticks down and they destroy anyone trying to even get close to the objective area, Kara finds herself getting bored. They’ve been playing Dirty Bomb for a little over an hour now, and Kara had completed her missions in their second match.

“Wanna swap games after this?” Kara asks as she glances over to Alex.

Alex shoots at her mine as an enemy gets close to it. The mine explodes, the enemy goes down, and Alex grins. “What? Oh,” she finally glances at Kara, “I guess we can.”

Despite herself, Kara smiles. Alex has been enjoying herself. She shrugs away the threat of a bad mood and glances at the chat.

 _[2:58]_ **C4ndy1776** : idk @Super_G, she’s just getting good  
_[2:58]_ **kawaii917** : girlfriend-sama is so talented (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
_[2:59]_ **(admin)allidoiswinn** : anyone can play proxy  
_[2:59]_ **SynergyGaming101** : what? were you watching? pretty sure she got a blast master badge with her /mines/.  
_[2:59]_ **jim_bob_jones** : @allidoiswhine she’s getting good. u mad bro?  
_[2:59]_ **The_MManhunter** : I agree. She’s improved phenomenally in a short time. She and @Super_G are a formidable team.  
_[2:59]_ **(admin)allidoiswinn** : wait...The_MManhunter?  
_[2:59]_ **C4ndy1776** : holy shit  
_[3:00]_ **jim_bob_jones** : dude, it’s HIM  
_[3:00]_ **SynergyGaming101** : @The_MManhunter i’m a huge fan. that clutch team kill in the ESL finals was LEGENDARY  
_[3:00]_ **The_MManhunter** : I couldn’t have gotten there without my team. @Super_G are you going to swap games?

Kara can only blink in surprise, her lips parted as she stares at the last name in the chat.

Beside her, Alex stretches. The end game scoreboards are flashing, but Kara can’t focus on her stats.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Alex asks. She glances over to Kara’s propped up tablet to view the chat that has Kara transfixed.

Her question jolts Kara from her stupor. “Oh, um, nothing. They were just asking if we were going to swap games. Do you just wanna keep playing this?”

Alex’s response is a wicked grin. “I’m loving it, but I’m cool playing whatever you want.”

Kara glances at the chat, and then back at Alex. If Alex prefers this anyway…

“Alright, then.” She faces the webcam. “I think we’re going to keep playing this for a little bit.”

She’s still in a light shock. The_MManhunter is a _huge_ deal, and he’d complimented her and Alex’s gameplay. Kara shakes her head and then searches for a new room. “Let’s find a new group to play with, it got pretty imbalanced at the end.”

Alex murmurs an agreement, and then a few moments later they’re warming up on Kara’s favorite map.

A sound chimes, unfamiliar but one Kara knows she should remember. She checks her notifications, and her eyes widen.

_The_MManhunter is now hosting Super_G with 687 viewers!_

“Holy poop,” Kara says.

A glance at the chat confirms the massive influx of people watching her stream. On a good day Kara might get fifteen to twenty viewers. Maybe. “W-winn, put the chat in slow mode, please.”

“Something wrong?” Alex inquires as the game clock begins the countdown for the round start.

Kara takes a slow breath in an attempt to calm down. There’s no need to make Alex stress. “Nope, no. You, um, playing Proxy?”

There’s an audible pause, but Kara doesn’t look away from her screen. “Yeah,” Alex says. “I’ll sneak to the EV if you can cover me.”

The words make Kara sit straighter. “Of course. We got this.”

*****

When Kara ends the stream a couple of hours later, she’s still in a state of disbelief. The_MManhunter had not only hosted her, but had then _followed_ her and started a flurry of other follows. Kara had ended up promoting him to moderator so he could help monitor the chat.

He’d stayed for the entire stream, and had sent Kara some lovely private messages complimenting how well she and Alex work together.

“Hey.” A soft hand on her arm reminds her that, no, she’s not going to float away.

She takes a breath and leans back against the kitchen counter, only to shake her head and offer Alex a weak attempt at a smile. “Hey.”

“Everything okay?”

Kara nibbles at the inside of her lip. “Yeah.”

She doesn’t know what to say; on the list of amazing days she’s gotten to experience, this one is definitely nearing the top.

Alex tilts her head, a crooked smile on her face. “Things got kind of crazy in the chat. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“Definitely,” Kara admits with her own smile. The word feels inadequate. How could she explain to Alex that today only means so _much_ to Kara because of her presence? Kara moistens her lips. “I didn’t think the day could get better than sharing my pepperoni pretzel with you.”

Her skin tingles when Alex laughs, goosebumps prickling along her arm as Alex runs a hand up her shoulder. “I didn’t think I could get you to share your pepperoni pretzel with me.”

They stare at each other a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles that leaves them both gasping for air.

Kara takes a shuddering breath when Alex sways closer, her forehead briefly coming to rest against Kara’s shoulder. It’s almost disappointing when Alex steps back and there’s a respectable distance between their bodies again.

“Kara,” Alex begins, a small smile still tugging at her lips, “I can’t thank you enough for today. I know that we technically made this deal for you, but I feel like I’m getting _so_ much out of this too. I love spending time with you.”

“Good.” The word is low and just about all that Kara can manage.

Alex’s eyes search Kara’s face for a few seconds. She looks so serious that Kara’s heart rate accelerates.

“This day has been so great--I hate to ruin it.” Alex combs a hand through her hair and looks away. “I wasn’t totally honest about today; I’m sorry for that. There’s something I need to tell you.”

There’s something stuck in Kara’s throat, or so it seems. She clears it. “W-what do you need to tell me?” Her mind races with possibilities, a flicker of hope growing despite her wishes to the contrary.

Alex expels a long breath through her nostrils, her gaze slowly rising to meet Kara’s. “I had an ulterior motive for today. The truth is, I took you shopping with the intent of getting you a fancy new dress.”

Kara’s eyebrows knit. “Why?”

Alex releases another breath, her lips briefly pursing. “Mom’s accepting that award in a couple of weeks. She wants you there.”

It’s foolish, really, that Kara had been expecting any other kind of confession. “Oh.”

Maybe it’s that the word is too soft, too full of defeat, that Alex rushes to say more.

“I want you there.”

And Kara, stung by her own hopes, refuses to feel happy by the addition. “Yeah, I know you hate being forced to go to those things alone.”

Alex snorts and crosses her arms. “Kara, do you really think I couldn’t find a date to this stupid thing if I wanted to? I’m serious.”

“Yeah, you can. So why do you need to take me? Your mom knows I hate going to those things.” Kara had never adjusted to going to the same fancy events she used to attend with her parents, always feeling out of place without them. She can still remember her mom’s wide smile when her father had delivered his own acceptance speech when Kara was ten.

Alex doesn’t need her, especially not for one of the stupid things. Her arms rise to cover her stomach, her chin jutting out as she stares off to the side.

“Kara, please.”

When Alex’s hand comes to rest on her hip, Kara sucks in a surprised breath. The touch is intimate, even for Alex. She grudgingly turns to face Alex.

Her breathing halts. Alex is much closer than she realized.

“It’s important that you go with me.” Alex’s voice is soft, but commanding. “Mom is determined to get you to go either way, and it’s not just about the award.”

Kara tries to pretend like she’s not distracted by Alex’s hand and close proximity, but it’s difficult with the warmth trapped, and seemingly crackling, between their bodies. Alex is still wearing her tiny shorts and tank top. “Why?”

“There’s someone she wants you to meet,” Alex says, her face stony.

“Like, _meet_ meet?” Kara asks with a frown.

“Yes.” Alex visibly hesitates, her hand shaking lightly against Kara’s hip. “That’s why it’s important that you go with _me_.”

Kara’s lips part, her arms dropping from their protective position over her stomach. “Alex?”

Her breaths come in short bursts as she waits, her heart beating so erratically that she worries she might faint.

“Yes.” Alex’s hazel eyes seem determined, and Kara is left with no doubt in her mind that what Alex means.

Their chests are almost touching now, and Kara is too scared to move; she’s so clumsy, she just _knows_ that she’ll ruin this somehow.

Alex draws closer. Kara closes her eyes.

They open again when Alex releases a nearly inaudible sob. Alex’s face is pink, a trail of tears on her cheeks and her eyelashes moist.

Kara reacts without thinking, pulling Alex closer until Kara’s half wrapped around her. She isn’t sure what’s brought on the sudden bout of emotion, but all she knows is that she loves Alex and she wants to protect from whatever is causing her pain.

Alex’s face is buried against her neck, but Kara doesn’t mind the moisture building at her shoulder. “Shh,” Kara coos, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says between choking sobs, “I’m so sorry.”

Kara brings a hand up to gently cup the back of Alex’s head. “Hey, no, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s,” Alex’s chest heaves and her voice breaks. She leans back. “It’s not okay,” Alex finishes in a whisper.

The conflicted devastation on her face makes Kara frown, an old memory surfacing from the back of her mind.

_She’s fifteen and she and Alex are sunbathing in the backyard. It had been Alex’s idea--something had set Kara off into a bout of tears earlier in the day, something small and inconsequential._

_“Feeling any better?” Alex asks._

_“Yeah,” Kara admits after a moment. She’s curled tightly into Alex, feeling a comfort she’d thought impossible to find in another person after losing her parents._

_“Good, maybe you wouldn’t mind moving a bit, then. My arm’s going numb.”_

_When Kara smiles, the dried treks of her tears feel funny. She shoves lightly at Alex. “Are you saying I’m fat?”_

_Alex’s body shakes with laughter, her hazel eyes twinkling in the sunlight. “No way. You’re pretty much perfect, Kara.”_

_Kara blushes, but shifts so her weight is resting on her own arms. Alex is still below her._

_Alex is so pretty that Kara isn’t sure what to do. There’s an odd energy in her limbs, and she finds herself wanting to get closer, though she isn’t sure how to possibly do that since they’re already cuddled together._

_When Alex cups her face, Kara leans into the touch. It doesn’t the erase the feeling of wanting to be closer, but it helps. She’s about to say something when they’re interrupted._

_“Alexandra!” comes Eliza’s sharp voice._

_Alex and Kara jolt apart instinctively. Alex is first to her feet, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans. Kara is slower, still confused by the unexpected disruption._

_“I need to speak with you, young lady, right this instant!” Eliza pauses, her gaze softening when she turns to Kara. “Kara, honey, please give us a moment.”_

_Kara nods, though she doesn’t like the way Alex’s shoulders have dipped and her head is low._

_Later, she finds Alex crying in their room, though Alex doesn’t explain why._

“I’ll go with you,” Kara says abruptly.

Alex’s tears have slowed; she blinks owlishly at Kara. “What?”

Kara smiles, her fingertips brushing away one of Alex’s stray tears. “Don’t make me say it again.”

The slow smile that stretches Alex’s face is like the return of the sun after a storm. “Okay.”

They separate so Alex can clean her face up, though Kara remains within arm’s reach.

“You know,” Kara says as she watches Alex pat her face dry with a towel, “I feel like you’re getting away with a lot here.”

Alex turns, her smile once again back to normal. She hikes an eyebrow at Kara. “Oh, really?”

“Oh yeah, you were sneaky today. Waaaay too sneaky.” Kara squints, a faux serious look on her face. Alex is herself again, but there’s an energy between them now. It almost pulses, warm and slightly distracting.

“Hm, well, if you feel that way I guess it can’t be helped. Maybe I can make it up to you.” Alex leans against the bathroom sink, her head tilting so that her hair frames her jaw perfectly.

Kara is feeling seriously attacked. “Uh, w-what did you--I mean, have in mind?”

Alex smirks and shrugs. “I’ll concede to using a cam for the next time we play together on stream.”

“Really?” It’s not what Kara expected, but probably all she could handle at the moment.

“Yep.” Alex brushes past her at the door, glancing back once she’s a step away. “Now let’s go find something to eat. If I’m hungry, you must be _starving_.”

Kara sputters when, as if on cue, her stomach rumbles a warning.

“I rest my case,” Alex affirms. She reaches out to tangle her fingers loosely with Kara’s, and Kara can only follow when Alex begins leading the way to the kitchen.

Heavy thoughts can wait for later, Kara decides. For now, Alex is smiling and happy again, and that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> For your patience, I put some things that were meant for Level Four here. It still fit, and I think you've earned it. :)


End file.
